Jimin
by maeneqwin
Summary: "Ya! Terserah! Suara ku memang tidak sebagus Park Jimin 15&, Aku tidak bisa melaukan rapp seperti Shin Jimin AOA! Jadi Apa mau mu!"- Yaoi! BTS's JiKook (Seme!Jungkook Uke!Jimin) Review T.T


__Summary : "Ya! Terserah! Suara ku memang tidak sebagus Park Jimin 15&, Aku tidak bisa melaukan rapp seperti Shin Jimin AOA! Jadi Apa mau mu?!" Jungkook x Jimin. Seme Jungkook, Uke Jimin__

* * *

><p>"Jungkookkie!"Jimin mendobrak pintu, menghampiri Jungkook yang sibuk dengan<p>

laptop

nya di salah satu meja di sudut ruangan. Jungkook melirik sekilas Jimin yang sekarang sedang menarik kursi lain diruangan itu mendekat pada kursi tempat Jungkook duduk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Hoseok-__hyung__ mencarimu barusan."Ucap Jimin sambil mencoba mengintip layar laptop Jungkook."Oh, Benarkah?"Jungkook masih fokus dengan kegiatannya, mengabaikan Jimin."Apa yang kau lakukan?"Jimin mengulang pertanyaannya. Lagi lagi mencoba melihat apa yang Jungkook lakukan sampai mengabaikannya begitu.

Bisa Jimin lihat jelas, di layar laptop Jungkook terpampang mesin pencarian aka __google__, dengan tulisan _'___Jimin'__ yang ditulis __bold__ diatasnya serta barisan hasil pencarian kata;__Jimin __itu. Jimin merengut. Tidak mengerti apa yang Jungkook lakukan."Ya! Kau sedang apa?"Ulang Jimin untuk yang ke tiga kalinya.

"Kau sudah melihatnnya kan?"Jawaban Jungkook membuat Jimin mem-__pout__kan bibirnya."Tapi aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau lakukan, Jeon Jungkook!"Jungkook lagi lagi mengabaikannya. Tidak menjawab.

"__Hyung__, Dia cantik, ya? Suaranya Juga bagus."Jimin melongo mendengar perkataan Jungkook. Lalu melihat layar laptop yang Jungkook tunjuk. Terpampang jelas video Park Jimin 15& yang sedang menyanyi dengan suara merdunya diatas panggung. Yah, kalau mencari kata;__Jimin__ di google search rata rata hasil yang keluar ada tiga, Jimin 15&, Shin Jimin AOA dan dirinya sendiri.

"Suara ku juga bagus!"Sama seperti sebelumnya, Jungkook mengabaikan Jimin.

Jungkook mengarahkan __mouse__nya, mengklik video lain. Lalu melirik Jimin."__Hyung__, Rapp-nya bagus, kan? Leader pula."Kali ini Jimin melihat __music videoMoya__ milik AOA. Jungkook lagi lagi berkomnetar tentang salha satu membernya yang bernama __Shin Jimin__. Oke, Jimin akui, dia tidak bisa __ngerapp__ seprti Shin Jimin. Kalah, Jimin Kalah.

Jimin bangkit dari tempat duduknya, Menatap kesal Jungkook yang -entah, seperti sedang menahan tawanya."Ya! Terserah! Suara ku memang tidak sebagus Park Jimin 15&, Aku tidak bisa melaukan rapp seperti Shin Jimin AOA! Jadi Apa mau mu?!"

Jungkook tertawa keras. Melihat Jimin yang matanya berkaca kaca. Ia ikut bangkit dari kursinya. Lalu mencubit pipi Jimin keras keras. Masih dengan tangan yang mencubit pipi Jimin, Jungkook menatap mata Jimin lamat lamat.

"Dengar, Kau memang tidak bernanyi sebagus Jimin 15&, Kau juga tidak bisa rapp seperti Jimin AOA. Aku tidak peduli seburuk apa kau dibanding__jimin jimin__ lain. Kau punya kelebihan lain yang tidak dimiliki __jimin jimin__ itu. kau tau? Cuma Park Jimin yang ini yang bisa membuat Jeon Jungkook jatuh cinta. Cuma Jimin yang ini."

Jimin terdiam mendengar ucapan Jungkook. Masih __shock__ mendegar ucapan Jungkook -yang Ia akui __so sweet__. Mungkin Jungkook sering mengatakan kata kata __so sweet__ lainnya pada Jimin tapi kali ini -lagi lagi Jimin akui, kata kata paling __so sweet__ yang pernah Jungkook katakan padanya. Dan parahnya lagi, dia tega membang bandingkan Jimin dengan __jimin jimin__ lainnya.

"Ya! Jeon Jungkook!"Jimin melepas tangan Jungkook yang masih mencubit sadis pipinya. Jimin yakin, pipinya tidak kalah merah dengan koleksi topi merah kesayangan Jungkook."Kau keterlaluan, tau!"Jungkook lagi lagi tertawa, lalu kembali mencubit pipi Jimin dengan lebih sadis."Kau cengeng,__Hyung__."

"Ya,ya,ya! Lepas tangan mu! Sakit!"Jimin mengusap pipinya. Tiba tiba Jungkook menurunkan tangan Jimin yang mengusap pipinya. Menganggantikan tangan Jimin dengan tangannya sendiri."Kau tidak marah kan, __hyung?__"

Jimin memutar bola matanya lucu. Membuat Jungkook lagi lagi mencubit gemas pipi merah Jimin."Ya! Kalau kau tidak berhenti mencubiti pipi ku, aku akan marah!"

"Yah, Jangan, __hyung!"__

-FIN-

Maklum, Cuma fanfic iseng wkwk-_- review?


End file.
